Dwayne's Mate
by stubbendick26
Summary: This is my first Lost Boys attempt, let me know what you think. What if everything you knew about twilight was backwards? What if Bella had an older half sister who wasn't cared for by anyone but her grandparents? What if Lily goes to Santa Carla? What kind of trouble will the unloved Swan find in the murder capital?


_**Name:** **Lily Rose Swan**_

 _ **Age:** **19 years old**_

 _ **Hair:** **Mid-back brown**_

 _ **Eyes:** **Brown**_

 _ **Height:** **5'8''**_

 _ **Occupation:** **Heiress**_

 _ **Body:** **D cup breasts, slender yet toned, 4 pack abs, hot tamale ass, hourglass**_

 _ **figure, full pouty lips, & belly button ring.**_

 _ **Species:** **Human/Vampire**_

 _ **Power:** **Angelic Light**_

 _ **Mate:** **Dwayne**_

 _ **Family:** **Charlie (father), Bella (sister), Renee (mother), Phil (step father),**_

 _ **Sue (step mother), Leah (step sister), & Seth (step brother).**_

 _ **Car:** **NONE**_

 _ **Home:** **Santa Carla, California**_

 _ **Training/Hobbies:** **Cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics, dancing,**_

 _ **guitar, violin, sings, swimming, surfing, motorcycles, medicinal herbs,**_

 _ **smoking, & drinking.**_

 _ **Inheritance:** **$2 billion from grandparents.**_

 _ **Lily POV:**_

"Lily? I'm sorry you had to go through that." dad said as I packed my leather duffel bag to go out on my own for a while maybe find my own happiness.

Let me tell you my history. My name is Lily Rose Swan and I am the oldest daughter of Charlie Andrew Swan and Renee Jean Drwyer. I was born May 16th 1986. My younger sister Isabella Marie Swan was born September 13th 1987, then mom decided she didn't like the small town life and left with Bella 6 months later, leaving me with dad. Bella was always mom's favorite so I was pushed to the side for Bella by both my parents. When I was 8 years old dad sent me to live with my grandparents because Bella hated seeing me so dad catered to his little bitch of a princess. I grew up in a loving home but it just wasn't the same, 3 months ago I walked in the house to my grandparents being murdered by a sparkling vampire, I knew what they were because I did my research on the supernatural world for some reason. I killed their murderer, then called dad who was not too happy to have me stay with them for a few months to plan my grandparents funerals. At the Will reading everyone got angry when my grandparents left me everything and nothing for anyone else. I sold their house, and Oil Company which is still putting money in my account. My younger sister just married her supposed mate, a sparkling vampire in a lavish wedding, I can't stand the Cullen's any of them. Dad remarried Sue Clearwater a year ago and moved into her house on the reservation, he is now raising her two kids while still ignoring me. The pack ignore me as well. The only time my mother calls me is when she wants money which I never give her or dad when he asks. I decided I've had enough and I am going to leave Forks for sunny California to get away from the sparkling vampires maybe I'll find my own happiness there.

"I'm sure you are but I'm still leaving." I said walking away from dad who looked very angry, I knew he only wanted me to stay so I could pay his bills but I wasn't going to do it. I walked out of the house and ignored everyone. I called a cab and rode to the airport. Once the plane landed I went to a hotel on the boardwalk. Once I put my things in my room I showered, changed, grabbed my wallet, and cell phone before walking out of my room.

It is just after sunset so the boardwalk is filling with people. I lit a cigarette and started looking for something to eat.

"Come on Laddie" I heard and raised my head to see puffy headed girl dragging a young boy of about 8 years old away from a group of bikers. I watched silently as she drug the boy away who didn't seem to want to go with her. I looked back at the bikers and saw a Native American man watching the boy worried then he looked at me, when our eyes clashed I felt something wrap around my heart that lead to him. I looked back at the boy and saw a tear roll down his face so I decided to follow and keep an eye on the boy who seemed to mean a lot to the Native American. I watched as the girl started dancing ignoring the boy at the concert then she walked away leaving the child alone. I watched for a moment later til I realized she left on purpose because now the boy was surrounded by a bunch of surf nazi's I learned they were called. I walked forward and put the boy behind me.

"Can I help you gentleman?" I demanded glaring at them, I was so tired of people bullying others who were smaller than them.

"We just want the boy, give us the child little girl and you won't get hurt." one said who had a blue mohawk.

"You put one hand on my son and I will end you all." I said not knowing why I said that he was my son. I felt Laddie grab the back of my jacket and I heard his whimper of fear.

"He isn't your son." the man with the mohawk said, I smirked at him.

"Are you sure?" I said, the man looked tired of talking to me and reached for Laddie, I grabbed his hand, twisted it, and heard a snap. I looked up as the other started at me. I fought them all off.

"Come on little man and I will buy you some dinner." I said when all the men were unconscious.

"Were you serious claiming me as your son?" Laddie asked, I looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes little man but you can call me Lily if you don't want to call me anything else." I said after we ordered some burgers, fries, and shakes.

"Thanks mom." he said kissing my cheek, I smiled at him handing him his dinner. As we ate he told me all about his brothers and the man he considers his father.

"Come on baby let's get you back to your brothers and father. I'm sure they're worried about you." I said as we threw away our trash, he smiled up at me, grabbed my hand and led me to where they park their bikes.

"LADDIE" we looked over at the Native American I now knew was Dwayne, I smiled as Laddie ran over to Dwayne and hugged him tightly.

"Who are you and why were you with Laddie?" I looked over at the beach blonde male with spiky hair. Laddie told me was David their leader, I already knew they are the real type of vampire.

"I am Lily Swan, I followed Laddie and the girl with puffy hair because I saw how upset Laddie was going with her, I wanted to keep an eye on him. I have a soft spot for kids. Anyway I watched them at the concert and saw the girl walk away. Not long after she left, little Laddie was surrounded by surf nazi's. I protected him the best I could." I said looking over smiling at Laddie when he finished my story.

"It was awesome, she came out of nowhere putting me behind her, claimed me as her son, and beat up all 6 guys that were trying to hurt me. Then she took me to get dinner, Star didn't leave me any money, and then mom brought me here knowing you guys would be worried." Laddie said while everyone stared at me amazed that I would do that for a perfect stranger.

"Well Lily, I am David, this Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. We are grateful you helped our brother. Come hang with us so we can get to know you better." David said, I smiled shaking all their hands, when Dwayne and I touched it was like I was electrocuted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, and sure I'll hang out I have nothing better to do." I said smiling as Laddie bounced over to me and held my hand. I followed after David with the others as they asked questions about my life before Santa Carla. I told them the truth about everything even my sparkling in laws.

"So let me get this straight your grandparents are murdered, you killed the murderer, went home to your dad who favors your wimp of a sister who is now married to a sparkler, and the only time your family calls you is for your inheritance." Dwayne said amazed, I smiled up at him and nodded.

"That about sums it up." I said grinning at Laddie who was sitting on my lap and I played with his hair.

"Why did you claim Laddie as your son?" David asked, I looked over at him then down at Laddie who grinned back up at me.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but I do feel that connection with him." I said smiling at the Lost Boys, they all smiled at me and nodded.

"I believe that this puffy haired girl knew about the surf nazi's when she left Laddie alone." I whispered looking at all the Lost Boys who stared at me and started to get angry.

"What makes you say that Lily?" Dwayne asked from beside me, I looked at him and up at the puffy haired girl heading our way with a confused look on her face.

"Before she left Laddie, I saw her looking around, nodded then left. Not 10 seconds later Laddie was surrounded." I said still watching the girl with a glare. "I need to go before she comes over here or I will hurt her." I said handing Laddie to Dwayne then left them all watching after me.

 _ **Dwayne POV:**_

If she's telling the truth Star is going to be killed sooner rather than later. I watched as Lily walked away and I couldn't help staring at her ass.

"Dwayne?" David said, I looked over at him.

"Is she the one? Your mate?" he asked while everyone watched me, I looked down at Laddie who was asleep.

"She is." I said looking up at David who grinned at me and nodded.

"Awesome a new sister, one that actually likes us." Paul said while bouncing up and down.

"I have been looking all over for Laddie." Star said as soon as she got close enough, Star stepped closer and raised her hand to touch Laddie but a hand stopped her.

 _ **Lily POV:**_

I stayed in the shadows watching and listening and was shocked that Dwayne is my mate but I am so happy. I watched closely as the puffy head girl reached out to touch my son, I walked out of the shadows and grabbed her while glaring at her.

"Keep your hands off my son bitch or I will end you." I hissed at her making all the Lost Boys grin at me smug. Star jerked her hand out of mine and stared at David who did nothing but smile at me.

"David aren't you going to say anything to her or do anything?" Star demanded as I sat down next to Dwayne and kissed his cheek making him smirk at me.

"Star this is Lily and she is Dwayne's mate and Laddie's new mother. I may be a bastard but even I know not to mess with a woman protecting her children." David said, I looked up at him with a grin before going back to my conversation with Dwayne. I pulled out my cell phone as it rang.

"Hello" I asked leaning against Dwayne who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Lily where are you? I need your help Phil left me." Renee said, I rolled my eyes at my mother.

"I am away from you all and no I'm not helping you pay for anything." I said hanging up, I stood up and walked over to the pier and dropped my cell phone over the edge and into the water.

"Now they will leave me alone." I said grinning as Laddie woke up at Star's raised voice still going off on David.

"Someone shut her up please." Laddie said cuddling back into Dwayne's side making everyone laugh but Star who started for Laddie, I stood in front of her.

"Do it please, give me a reason to lay you out." I said glaring at her, she took a step back and glared at David who still did nothing. We all watched as Star walked away, I knew she was going to look for someone to hurt David and the rest of the Lost Boys. We sat around and talked until David looked over and saw Star walking with a human boy and he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go. We got a problem." he said and we looked over to see what had pissed him and we all rolled our eyes. I helped Dwayne strap Laddie to himself as he got on his motorcycle, I got on with Paul and held onto him. I watched with interest as we rode over towards Star, I finally noticed she dressed like a gypsy which made her look stupid, she was talking to a boy with longish light brown hair.

"Where are you going Star?" David asked and I could see he wasn't happy at all.

"For a ride, this is Michael." she said and her eyes glanced over when she noticed me, when she saw me glaring at her she looked back at David quickly.

"Let's go Star." Michael said and Star went to move towards his bike.

"Star" David said again sternly. Star frowned and reluctantly moved to get on the back of David's bike who was smirking at Michael now.

"You know where the Hudson's bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others followed suit, making me laugh a little. Michael looked us over before scoffing.

"I can't beat you bike David." he replied and Paul chuckled and I smiled at him, everyone was also chuckling.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to keep up." says David before taking off with the rest of us following. We whooped and laughed as we rode down the stairs and down the beach at top speeds. At one point we slowed down when we took to the woods and I saw they were letting Michael pass to ride beside David, and I could tell David was playing chicken with Michael. I laughed when I saw a cliff up a head and saw Michael lay down his bike before reaching the edge. Since I knew they were vampire's I knew David wouldn't get hurt and he was able to stop the bike just on the edge, scaring the hell out of Star. The guys told me they were vampires while we were talking on the boardwalk. The other boys jumped off their bikes and ran to help David when Michael got up and punched David in the face.

"What a moron." I said to myself as I watched the boy hit a vampire.

"Just me and you. Come on. Me and you." Michael said and I watched with a smirk as the others pulled Michael off David who just smirked at him.

"How far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David as he and Michael stare each other down.

"This way babe." Dwayne said coming back over to get me. I smiled and let him help me off the bike and led me by the hand down a set of long stairs, Laddie held my other hand, past danger signs, and into the mouth of a cave.

"Where are we?" Michael asked and I chuckled as Dwayne pulled me past Michael to sit next to him and Laddie on the couch.

"Get the rock box dude." Paul told Laddie who laughed and nodded, running to fetch an old boom box.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack." David told Michael as he lead him around the room.

"Yeah so check it out Mikey." Paul said as he lit a cigarette from where he stood on the fountain. I lit my own cigarette while I talked with Dwayne.

"Marko. Food." David yelled. Marko who had been playing with some birds stood up.

"Thank you Marko." I yelled, he stopped and stared at me for a moment then smiled before bowing making us all laugh, before he left out the cave in search of food.

"Oh yeah. Lily, Star, Star, Lily." David introduced with a smirk knowing I couldn't stand the chick, but I nodded towards her anyway towards the corner she was hiding in with a scared look on her face.

"I'm Michael." Michael said to me as he reached over to shake my hand, but Dwayne smacked it away.

"She's mine Mikey. You don't touch her." Dwayne said while glaring at Michael, I started laughing at the look on Michael's face.

"See this is what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." David said as Marko walked in.

"Feeding time boys and Princess." Marko called making me throw a lighter at him smacking him in the side of the head.

"Don't call me princess" I sneered. The boys started laughing at the look on Marko's face. I grabbed 3 cartons of Chinese for Dwayne, Laddie, and I before sitting down and eating. I watched silently as David handed a box to Michael.

"No thanks." Michael waved off, and I watched David's smirk grow. I looked over at Laddie who was giggling at the chicken that fell off his chop sticks.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David asked and we all laughed quietly as Michael reluctantly took it and took a bite. I wiped Laddie's face who had sauce all over his cheeks. I smiled at Laddie before kissing the top of his head.

"Watch this." Dwayne whispered into my ear making me shiver, I nodded while eating some more sesame chicken.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David asked, Michael who looked at him sharply.

"What?" Michael asked as we all laughed quietly.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David asked and Michael snorts before looking down. I watched fascinated as Michael gasp in horror and drops the box of rice on the floor, spitting out what was in his mouth. The boys laughed loudly at this.

"Now that was rude." I said loud enough for Michael to hear and he glared at me.

"David's good at mind tricks. Stop glaring at my girl before I remove your eyes." Dwayne whispered half to me then sneered at Michael making me giggle.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Ah Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Stupid bitch." I whispered, Dwayne laughed while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head no. David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"They're worms." Michael says and everyone laughs again.

"Worms. They're not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirked at Michael.

"See just noodles." David adds and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside. I could tell by the look on his face he was trying to figure out what the hell happened. Laddie started yawning.

"Come on little man and I'll tuck you into bed." I said standing up and picking Laddie up, Dwayne showed me where to lay Laddie down for the night.

"Goodnight my son." I said kissing his forehead after pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Goodnight momma and daddy. Will I see you tomorrow mom?" Laddie asked, I smiled at him.

"Sure honey, if I'm not here when you wake, then you will see me at the boardwalk." I said turning off the light and followed Dwayne back to the couch where we sat down cuddling with each other.

"Marko" David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Everyone gets quiet then as Star moves to stand behind Michael, Marko comes back into the room carrying a wine bottle, covered in gold jewels and hands it carefully to David and goes back to biting his thumb. David takes a sip and I watch as he closes his eyes in pleasure before opening them back up again and pins Michael with a stare.

"Drink this Michael. Be one of us." David says, holding out the bottle. Michael shakes his head at first so David turns to me.

"Lily be one of us." he says holding it to Dwayne who gives it to me. I look into Dwayne's eyes for a moment before putting the bottle to my lips and taking 3 big gulps and the others cheered for me. Dwayne hands the bottle back to David and kisses me deeply as the blood takes effect and I feel lightheaded.

"Come on Michael." David coxes and Michael not wanting to be shown out by a girl takes the bottle. I looked down as I felt something being put on my hand, I saw Dwayne had put a wedding set on my hand, it was a white gold marquise center diamond with natural turquoise inlay on both wedding bands. I looked at Dwayne who handed me a man's wedding band made of white gold with natural turquoise inlay, I slid the ring on his finger and stared at the marriage license, all it needed was my name, signature, and date. I filled it out and realized my new name is going to be Wolfe. I smiled at Dwayne and kissed him passionately while the others cheered for us.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him as he was about to drink out of the bottle, we all looked over as he snorts not believing her as the boys start chanting his name quietly, and Dwayne sat me down on his lap holding me tightly to him. I watched as Star starts backing away in fear.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael says and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering.

"Dwayne why did you already have the rings and marriage license?" I asked as the boys goofed around.

"We all have our own wedding rings and marriage licenses in case we meet our mates. Once we meet our mates we have them tied to us in every way before we consummate the mating. It's just the way we are." he said I nodded and kissed him.

"Let's go for a ride boys. Trains coming." David calls and the boys yell in joy as they follow David out, Dwayne threw me over his shoulder while I giggled, taking Michael with us. I got onto Dwayne's bike with him and held on tightly.

"What are we doing here?" Michael asked as we walked on train tracks after we stopped.

"Michael wants to know what we're doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know?" Marko calls back, I started giggling still feeling high from drinking David's blood.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together and Paul snickers.

"Marko" David says looking towards him. Marko smiles his wide grin before walking towards the edge and giving Michael a wave.

"See ya Michael." Marko says and jumps over the edge. Dwayne jumps quietly with a snap of his fingers after winking and kissing me.

"Later dude." Paul says with a salute before jumping.

"Come on Michael join us." David taunts before looking at me, I nod and walk over to the edge and jumping down grabbing the bar before falling too far. I smile at the boys as David joins us.

"Michael Emerson. Come on down." David taunts again and Michael finally relents and eases himself down. Paul and Marko try to kick each other and I chuckle at them. I hang there and close my eyes. The blood running through me made me so hyperaware of everything at the moment.

"Train." Dwayne called out and a few moments later I heard the whistle of the train coming. When it rolled over top of us I laughed as the bars vibrated and I felt like I was doing some daredevil stuff. I looked over and saw Marko and Dwayne let go.

"DWAYNE" I screamed scared I was loosing my new husband.

"Don't worry Lily." David whispered, I looked at him and nodded.

"Bombs away." Paul said as he too let go. I looked over at David who nodded at me. I nodded back trusting him and let go falling into the fog. I blacked out only to wake up in an unfamiliar room.

"MOMMY" I looked up as Laddie raced into the room and jumped onto the bed with me, I smiled at him, I sat up and hugged him.

"Good morning baby. Are you hungry sweetheart?" I asked, he nodded.

"Alright let's go see if we can't find something for you." I said as we walking into the kitchen and found some food in there. I cooked some eggs, bacon, and toast for him. I handed him the plate, he stared at it for a moment, took a bite, then started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Slow down son or your going to choke." I said laughing as I cooked for the other boys, they came in shocked at the breakfast I made.

"Honey you didn't have to cook for us." Dwayne said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I know but I wanted to." I said just as Star walked in.

"Don't be such a pig Laddie, save some for the rest of us." Star said smacking Laddie in the back of the head, I walked up to her and punched her in the face.

"I told you not to touch my son bitch. Don't talk to him, and leave him alone. He is not being a pig and there is plenty for everyone unless your that selfish that you don't let a growing boy get his fill of nutrients. Stay away from my family Star or you will not live to see the next morning, I don't care what anyone says. You are dissposable Star and Laddie is worth a hell of a lot more to us than you are." I sneered at Star as she laid on the ground, I went over to Laddie to check on him and he looked upset.

"Eat as much as you want my son, I made more than enough for everyone, don't listen to her." I said kissing him on his head and finished a big bowl of eggs and placed it on the table proving to Laddie there was enough food for everybody. I sat down next to Laddie and made my plate while Dwayne sat on his other side. After eating, I cleaned up while Dwayne went to clean Laddie up. Star was ordered to stay in the cave for the night.

"Let's head to the boardwalk. I have a feeling Michael will be looking for us tonight plus Lily will need to feed I can feel your hunger getting stronger." David told us and we nodded before heading to the bikes, Laddie stayed in as well not wanting to see the death of so many people yet. David took us to the beach where I fed no problem and felt so much better. We were standing on the railing overlooking the boardwalk. We were all just chatting and laughing.

"Dwayne do you think I should get my own bike? I mean the guys will soon have their own mates and Laddie rides with you." I asked sitting on the railing while Dwayne stood between my legs with his back to me with my arms around his neck. He looked back at me and looked to be in thought.

"I think it might be a good idea. Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" he asked, I smiled and nodded at him.

"I had a good friend who taught me when I was 14 then he made better friends and left. I didn't see him again until my sister got involved with sparklers." I said, he nodded kissing me on the forehead. We dropped our marriage license off at the mail box and sent it to city hall. Michael stormed up to shove Marko out of his way to David.

"Whoa." I said as I was almost knocked off the railing, it's a good thing I was holding onto Dwayne so I didn't fall. Michael grabbed David by the jacket and demanded answers.

"Where is she?" David chuckled looking over towards us before smirking at Michael. Not at all bothered by his anger.

"Take it easy Michael." David said, I pulled my braid from behind me and put it over my shoulder.

"Where's Star, David?" Michael repeated, I glared at this idiot and was ready to defend my brother.

"Michael if you ever want to see Star again, you better release me before my new sister tears you apart and you better come with us now." David said pushing Michael off his jacket, brushing it off then looked at me with a grin.

"I'm sorry brother." I whispered, David walked over to me and hugged me tightly when Dwayne moved out of the way.

"Don't worry about it sister, I'm glad you are protective over us." he said kissing my forehead, before leading us to the bikes. Michael looked at all of us before agreeing to follow us. I held onto Dwayne as we rode into the woods and parked at the bottom of a small hill under a rather large tree. Dwayne helped me off the bike and pulled me up the hill and helped me into the tree. I looked back to see Michael still sitting on his bike.

"Michael." David said quietly. "Over here..." he told Michael. There was a large group of partiers listening to music on the beach and I felt my stomach roll in hunger. I needed to feed again.

"You don't wanna miss this." David said. Michael got off his bike and got up in the tree with us and looked around. I could feel the excitement grow from the boys and myself as we watched our prey.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David said. Michael looked over to him.

"Time to join the club." David said turning to face him, his face was vamped out. I felt my face change as well and I looked down at Michael. Michael was looking at us one by one with a look of horror on his face and we were smirking at him.

"Hi Michael." Marko teased giving a little wave. David smirked before taking flight towards our prey. I grabbed Dwayne's hand and we followed behind. Dwayne and I fed and killed together as we knew Michael was watching as we ripped into our victims and enjoyed it. Afterwards I helped throw the bodies into the fire and smiled as the boys cheered. I looked over and saw Michael was no longer in the tree so we followed David over and looked down at Michael. I stood between Dwayne and David. I knew we all must look a fright. Standing there in the dark, blood, hair messed up and panting from the feed but all I could think about was Dwayne. I ran my hand up his back and heard him purr.

"So," David started. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." he said before wiping his face. I handed him a napkin I keep on me for Laddie. We all started laughing. Michael put his head down then got up and ran to his bike before leaving out as fast as he could.

"Well that went great." I commented making everyone burst out laughing. Dwayne took me to my hotel room where I grabbed my things and moved into the cave with the guys and played with Laddie. Dwayne took me to a bedroom off our sleeping area and laid me on the bed, it was time we consummated our mating. Dwayne kissed me so passionately that I don't even remember when we lost our clothes. Dwayne thrust into me quickly riding me of my innocence, he held still when I gasp in pain, I lifted my hips letting him know I was ready. Dwayne started thrusting softly into me, but soon it wasn't enough and I was begging him to move faster and harder which he did. When I reached my climax I bit Dwayne on his neck marking him as mine, and he did the same. Once we came down we dressed and went to our sleeping champers with our brothers. I went to sleep with Dwayne holding me upside down with the other guys. I was woken up when I heard someone talking.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" I heard someone ask.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin." said another voice as they got closer and I struggled to open my eyes.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader.", I knew they were going to fail since I knew who the leader is and he doesn't come here.

"We don't know which one the leader is." I heard as I struggled harder to wake up I knew there was danger.

"I guess we'll just have to kill them all. Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." they said and my eyes snapped opened finally to see 3 humans in the room with us and one was standing on the ladder holding a stake to Marko.

"NOO" I yelled flying down knocking the boy off the ladder but he still staked Marko in the stomach causing him to scream in pain.

"You're dead meat." David yelled out and the humans screamed and scrambled to get out of there with Dwayne and David on their asses. I knelt down to Marko and pulled the stake out and started healing him making Paul stare at me in shock. I guess I kept my power when I changed.

"They took Star and Laddie out of the cave. Once the sun goes down we'll go fetch them and deal with Michael." David said and we all agreed, ready to take out the threat.

"How is he?" David asked me since I had Marko's head in my lap and I was running my fingers through his hair.

"He is healed but he'll need to feed when he wakes up to get his strength back up." I said smiling up at David and Dwayne.

"Lily was able to keep her powers and healed Marko." Paul said making everyone stare at me shocked.

"Awesome babe." Dwayne said smiling at me and kissed my head. Once the sun went down Paul went out and got a couple of humans for Marko to feed off of, after he was done we disposed of the bodies, then headed to the Emerson household.

"Lily concentrate on our son" Dwayne said, I nodded never taking my eyes off the house.

"Let's go" David said kicking in the door, while the guys took care of the family I raced through the house looking for Laddie.

"You can't have Laddie." Star said coming around the corner with a stake, I glared at her, sped by her, snapping her neck while I did.

"LADDIE" I yelled, and listened for my sons voice.

"MOMMA HELP ME." I heard back and raced to a locked bathroom door, I knocked the door down and saw horror. My son was sitting on the floor with his arms chained behind his back and he was covered in bite marks. I quickly went to Laddie broke the chains then healed him.

"Come on baby. Let's go see what your daddy has to say about this." I said picking Laddie up and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for me as was Max.

"I want to know whose idea it was to chain my son to a wall and feed off him. Don't worry about Star she's already dead." I sneered placing Laddie on the ground, my brothers and Max all growled at Laddie's treatment. I looked at Michael who sneered at me, and I could smell Laddie on him.

"I want Michael dead. He abused my son and he will not live past this night." I demanded, David nodded along with Max and Dwayne. Emersons were killed for the roles in abusing Laddie then we left after setting the house on fire.

"Lily" I turned at the sound of my name and groaned, it was my sister and he entire sparkling family.

"Hello little sister and sparklers. What do you want?" I asked as I picked Laddie up and put him on my back.

"I need money." Bella said, I sneered at her along with my new family.

"Ask your sugar daddy. Your not getting any money from me." I said, I turned to walk away.

"They ran out." she said back making me burst out laughing.

"Let me guess you and Alice went on one too many shopping trips." I said, Bella nodded with a smile.

"Then it is your and Alice's fault that they no longer have money, not mine. So no I will not give you a penny. How about you start working?" I said before walking away and never looked back.

"You are in our territory, if you return we will end all of you." I heard David say before they followed us. I smiled as I got my happily ever after finally. A loving husband, a great son, awesome and fun brothers, and the perfect father.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
